U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,582 discloses a control system for a fuel injector system for an internal combustion engine that is provided with a method by which the magnitude of the start of air point for the injector system is modified according to the barometric pressure measured in a region surrounding the engine. This offset, or modification, of the start of air point adjusts the timing of the fuel injector system to suit different altitudes at which the engine may be operating.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,924,404 discloses a direct fuel injected two-stroke engine that controls spark ignition timing and/or ignition coil dwell time on a cylinder-specific basis. The engine also preferably controls fuel injection timing and amount and injection/delivery duration on a cylinder-specific basis. Cylinder-specific customization of spark ignition and fuel injection allows better coordination of spark with fuel injection which results in better running quality, lower emissions, etc. Memory in the electronic control unit for the engine preferably includes a high resolution global look-up table that determines global values for spark ignition and fuel injection control based on engine load (e.g. throttle position, manifold air pressure, etc.) and engine speed. Memory in the electronic control unit also includes a plurality of low resolution, cylinder-specific offset value look-up tables from which cylinder-specific offset values for spark ignition and fuel injection can be determined, preferably depending on engine load and engine speed. The offset values are combined with the global values to generate cylinder-specific control signals for spark ignition and fuel injection.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,988,139 discloses an engine control system that digitally stores corresponding values of timing angles and engine speeds and selects the timing angles based on the operating speed of the engine. In the engine speed range near idle speed, the timing angle is set to a pre-selected angle after top dead center (ATDC) and the relationship between engine speed and timing angle calls for the timing angle to be advanced from the pre-selected angle after top dead center (ATDC) to successively advancing angles which subsequently increase angles before top dead center (BTDC) as the engine increases in speed. In one application, a timing angle of 10 degrees after top dead center (ATDC) is selected for an engine idle speed of approximately 800 RPM. This relationship, which is controlled by the engine control module, avoids stalling the engine when an operator suddenly decreases the engine speed.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,298,824 discloses a control system for a fuel injected engine including an engine control module that receives signals from a throttle handle that is manually manipulated by an operator of a marine vessel. The engine control module also measures engine speed and various other parameters, such as manifold absolute pressure, temperature, barometric pressure, and throttle position. The engine control module controls the timing of fuel injectors and the injection system and also controls the position of a throttle plate. No direct connection is provided between a manually manipulated throttle handle and the throttle plate. All operating parameters are either calculated as a function of ambient conditions or determined by selecting parameters from matrices which allow the engine control module to set the operating parameters as a function of engine speed and torque demand, as represented by the position of the throttle handle.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,757,606 discloses a method for controlling the operation of an internal combustion engine that includes the storing of two or more sets of operational relationships which are determined and preselected by calibrating the engine to achieve predetermined characteristics under predetermined operating conditions. The plurality of sets of operational relationships are then stored in a memory device of a microprocessor and later selected in response to a manually entered parameter. The chosen set of operational relationships is selected as a function of the selectable parameter entered by the operator of the marine vessel and the operation of the internal combustion engine is controlled according to that chosen set of operational parameters. This allows two identical internal combustion engines to be operated in different manners to suit the needs of particular applications of the two internal combustion engines.
U.S. Pat. No. 8,725,390 discloses systems and methods for optimizing fuel injection in an internal combustion engine that adjust start of fuel injection by calculating whether one of advancing or retarding start of fuel injection will provide a shortest path from a source angle to a destination angle. Based on the source angle and a given injection pulse width and angle increment, it is determined whether fuel injection will overlap with a specified engine event if start of fuel injection is moved in a direction of the shortest path. A control circuit increments start fuel injection in the direction of the shortest path if it is determined that fuel injection will not overlap with the specified engine event, or increments start fuel injection in a direction opposite that of the shortest path if it is determined that fuel injection will overlap with the specified engine event.
The above-noted patents are hereby incorporated by reference in their entireties.